


What Lies In the Morning

by Anal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anal/pseuds/Anal
Summary: Very rarely does Harry wake before Draco. But when he does, he knows exactly how to spend his time.





	What Lies In the Morning

Seldom does Harry wake up early in the morning, but when he does, he awakes to the softest sight he thinks he's ever seen.

There lies Draco, softly snoozing away with his mouth slightly open. His normally immaculately groomed hair is now disheveled in an angel's embrace on a silk covered pillowcase. His pale skin contrasts immensely with the blackness of the sheets he sleeps upon, making him appear more ethereal to his lover's appearance. There's something so _enrapturing_ about Draco in the mornings that even the stinging of his eyes from the early morning's light can't make him tear his eyes away from the god-like person in front of him.

Harry thinks that if it was a little bit later during the day, his heart would quicken to dangerous levels and a flush that should of been long passed would appear on his cheeks. Despite being together for years, the fire in their relationship has never faded, and they silently mutually agreed that the passion between them would never fade. 

_This is how I want to wake up for the rest of my life._

Draco's arm is curled against his own body, making him slightly curl into himself in a fetal position that Harry finds quite adorable. There's a diamond ring siting comfortably on his fourth finger, and Harry proudly flaunts that it is surely not from any familial inheritance. The sight is too much to bear sometimes, arousing overwhelmed tears in the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes. Harry's hand rises to the other's face, and he brushes blonde hair out of the pointy face that has gained his eternal attention. Cupping his cheeks, his hand lingers as he softly rubs small circles with the pad of his thumb on Draco's cheek. Harry smiles as Draco stirs softly. As a notoriously light sleeper (Harry has faced the wrath of Draco many times as he gets up in the middle of the night for a snack,) the slightest sensation has been known to wake up his boyfriend from any slumber. 

Unfocused silver irises meet emerald green and Harry sucks in a sharp breath. A jolt goes through him whenever Draco lays his eyes upon him, erotic and unforgiving in it's presence. He can feel his cock suddenly spring to life as the Malfoy heir lies his hand on top of Harry's and angles his head so he can kiss the palm of Harry's hand. A tiny smile appears on Draco's face as his whispers in a husky voice that's been misused due to sleep, "Good morning, babe."

Harry doesn't believe his own face could relay a softer expression. 

"Good morning to you, too." He snuggles closer to Draco's face, planting a closed-mouth kiss on thin lips. Draco chases back for one more. One more becomes many and despite the both of them still being under the grips of drowsiness, they still find the energy to create a sexual atmosphere between them. The room is silent except for the smacking of lips and the squeaking of the bed as Harry drapes himself over his fiancé. Their erections grinded together momentarily, drawing breathy gasps they both inhale from each other.

Harry stares deeply into Draco's eyes, as if asking for permission in which Draco nods once and closes his eyes as Harry begins his descent. He trails feathery light kisses down the pale man's body. He sucks and bites at his lover's delightfully pink nipples, earning soft gasps from the man under him. A flick of his tongue makes an appearance as he comes in contact with Draco's hairless naval, which was a stark contrast to his own. 

Draco had placed a ban on clothing in the bed, saying it degraded the quality of the sheets and it was more convenient for situations like this. Times where Draco wanted Harry to simply fuck him into the mattress. 

The head of the blonde's cock was red, leaking pearls of clear pre-cum. Blue veins bulged along the sides of his long and thick cock which was paler (if that was even possible) than his body. The pace they were progressing at was fast but time was not on their side for it was a weekday. Harry's callused palm wrapped around the cock in a firm grip, pumping up-and-down as a warm-up. Draco inhaled sharply. He spreads his legs further apart, revealing a puckered hole, so that Harry had better access in his quest of providing pleasure. 

Harry brought his mouth down to the head of Draco's cock and lapped at it kittenishly, wanting to tease but still desiring to please. Slender fingers tangled into sloppy black locks as an encouragement. Running his tongue along the side of the blonde's dick, inhaling the musky scent that sat there made Harry feel as if he had taken in an aphrodisiac and needed immediate release. Finally, Harry enveloped the pretty little cock into his warm orifice, dragging a slight groan from Draco. During sex, Draco wasn't a vocal person, but he did always give signs as to what Harry was doing right and what he should do more of. If the telltale tight grip on the green-eyed man's hair was anything to go by, Harry thought he was doing a pretty fucking good job. 

Harry gently curls his top lip around his upper set of teeth and creates an intense suction as he cheeks cave in. His experienced tongue traces the veins in his mouth as Draco chants tiny "yes, yes, yes, right there" under his breath. The back of the Savior's throat is prodded repeatedly, but he does not gag. If there was one thing he had learned in his sexual experience it was the ability to suppress his gag reflex. The blowjob was wet and dirty, drool dripping out of Harry's mouth as he came up for air, panting roughly in need of air. He takes the blonde's smooth balls into his mouth and sucks at them, causing his fiancé to shout in ecstasy. Returning his attention back to sucking while his hand fondles at the other's balls, he sucks quickly, making erotic gagging noises as Draco's cock travels down his throat. 

"Harry, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He warns. Harry continues his ministrations until a salty substance decorates his tongue, automatically prompting him to remove the cock from his mouth and spit out Draco's seed, but instead he swallows diligently, making sure he milks his love's cock for all it's worth. Draco's hand ruffles Harry's head as he regains his breath. 

"Thanks," he says with a beautifully stated smile on his face that makes Harry long for a round two, "do you need me to finish you off, love?" This makes the green-eyed man flush. He had already worked himself into completion a while ago, too turned on from the act to keep going. He shakes his head and plants a kiss on his lips. Their tongues swirl together in a serene dance, tasting naturally of them both and Draco's essence. 

They lie there blissed out and feeling boneless with Harry cuddling into Draco's side and drawing random patterns on his chest.

"Draco," he whispers so softly that the Malfoy heir almost has to strain his ears to hear his name being said.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you." He says it so intimately that Draco melts; he's absolutely _weak_ in Harry's presence and finds himself drowning in the Harry Potter experience. There's nothing that Draco loved more in the world than his beloved in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He kisses Harry's forehead gently and a totally not enamored, loved-spelled, and goofy smile appears on his face.

"I love you too, Harry. I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing fellatio woo xoxo


End file.
